


Ashes of Eden Fall

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, Greylo, Power Couple, TLJ trailer inspired, Take my hand, balance, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Heaven above me, take my handShine until there's nothing left but you--Ashes of Eden





	Ashes of Eden Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Rian Johnson is a dirty reylo and he is to thank for this emotional one shot based off of the last scene of the trailer.
> 
> Reylo is canon.

* * *

 

All around them were the bodies of Snoke’s Praetorian guards. Kylo’s chest was heaving as he looked over to the young woman that had been tortured by his master. That moment, something inside of him had snapped. He knew-- he couldn’t let this happen to her. To Rey.

He looked over to her, where she stood with cuts and bruises, equally as exhausted after they tore through the guards, fighting side by side.

She stared at him, the look in her eyes was searching. She didn’t have to say anything, he knew what she needed.

Sheathing his saber, he tentatively reached his hand out. An offering. He had learned from his past mistakes. Demanding to be her teacher. This time, he would let her choose. His hand was trembling, fearing rejection.

But then-- she placed her hand in his.

Together they raced out of the wreckage, fire and debris were falling around them like ash in the wind. Kylo raced towards the hangar and made his way towards the first ship he could find. He opened the ramp with the Force and placed his hand on Rey’s lower back as he guided her inside the ship.

Once inside, Rey ran straight for the controls. He smirked to himself and joined her in the co-pilot seat.

“Where are we going?” she asked, as she flipped on the controls.

Kylo was at a loss. Quickly, he thought about all the planets and which one would be the best for them to hide out on-- for the time being.

“Let’s go to Coruscant first, Galactic City. It is crowded there and we will need to get a clean ship. Then-- Hanna City on Chandrila?”

Kylo leaned over and quickly entered the coordinates for Coruscant. Then they were soaring up and out of the hangar in a fever pace.

On Coruscant, they acquired some new clothes, discarding their robes and trading them in for some generic tunics and pants. They needed to blend in. Kylo paid for a clean ship with some credits that were untraceable that he kept on himself for emergencies.

They were only planet side for a few standard hours before they had made their preparations to leave.

Once they hit hyperspace and Rey put the ship into autopilot, she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“So what’s on Chandrila?”

“It’s my-- home planet. I have connections there that will help us to disappear. Even if it’s just for a little while, so we can make a plan.”

She nodded her head and looked back out at the long line of stars shooting past them.

“Whatever you want.” he added. “We will do, whatever you want.”

As they started their descent onto Chandrila, their comm buzzed asking for a landing code. Kylo switched places with Rey and pressed on the comm giving the verbal code that would alert his connection from Chandrila that he was in the system.

Kylo swiftly landed the craft and let down the ramp. He walked ahead of Rey and held his hand out to her, she took his hand willingly, interlacing their fingers.

“DJ, it’s good to see you.” Kylo stated, as he led Rey to the older, tan skinned man at the base of the ramp.

“And what is it that I shall refer to you by?” DJ smirked.

“Just Ben, for now.”

DJ nodded to Rey and gave her free hand a friendly shake.

“And who is this?”

“I’m Rey,” she replied kindly.

“Alright Ben and Rey. Come, you can rest in my quarters until I have gotten a home ready for you.”

***

Kylo and Rey fell asleep on DJ’s settee while they waited for their accommodations to be ready. Kylo’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her warm body pressed into his side. He woke with a start when he felt Rey shifting, nuzzling closer into his body.

 _She must be cold._ He thought, running his hand up and down her arm.

It wasn’t long before DJ had returned, telling Kylo that the accommodations were ready.

They had been set up in a complex high up in one of the tall buildings in Hanna City. It was a small one bedroom apartment with a balcony. Kylo thanked DJ as he left them to their furnished home.

Kylo ran his hand through his hair nervously as he looked at the single bedroom with a large bed. He eyed the couch in the living room and thought that it would be comfortable enough, even if his legs dangled over the arm.

Rey walked into the bedroom and walked into the fresher. Kylo followed behind, tentatively as she admired each fixture.

“This shower has real water.” she mused.

Kylo let out a little chuckle. “Yes it’s not a sonic shower. You should take one.” His eyes grew wide at what he had just said, “No, no-- I mean, if you want to-- not that you _need_ to.”

His face flushed in embarrassment.

Rey laughed, “Don’t worry, I knew what you meant.”

He smiled and turned to leave to give her some privacy, closing the door to the bedroom behind him.

Kylo walked over to the kitchenette and checked for rations. There were plenty of ration packs and bars, as well as some fresh fruit and other various foods. DJ had made sure they had plenty to eat. He would have to thank the man later.

He gathered some of the fresh fruit into a bowl and placed it on the counter. Then he filled some cups with water and waited for Rey to return after her shower.

When she came out of the bedroom, her hair was damp and pulled back into a low bun. She looked fresh faced and beautiful. Kylo offered her a chair and brought the fruit and water to her. She ate eagerly. He found the way she ate almost endearing. She didn’t seem to care about etiquette and chewed with her mouth open, he found it adorable.

After they had finished eating, Rey yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

“You should sleep.” he offered, motioning for the bedroom.

“Where are you going to sleep?” she asked.

“I can take the couch.”

“Kylo, the bed is enormous, there is plenty of room for you. I don’t mind sharing.”

He choked on his water, “Are you-- are you sure.”

“It’s just sleep, Kylo.”

This time she held her hand out to him and he took hold of it. She led him into the bedroom, and if that sight didn’t _do_ things to him.

They were both still wearing the tunics and pants they had bought on Coruscant. A quick glance in the closet showed that DJ had stocked plenty of clothing for the two of them. Kylo grabbed a couple of long shirts and threw one to Rey.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he replied. Closing the fresher door behind him.

***

The room was dark when he was finished with his shower. He could barely make out the silhouette of Rey’s body curled up on her side on the bed.

Kylo scooted underneath the blankets and turned his back away from her as he let the exhaustion from the battle catch up with him. He was about to doze off when he felt Rey poke him in the bicep.

He rolled over so that they were facing each other, their noses just a fraction of an inch away from one another. Kylo gave her a small smile.

“Why did you do it?” she asked.

He thought back to that moment when he felt the torture that Snoke was inflicting upon her. Her mouth was hanging open as she screamed in agony.

“I couldn’t let that happen to you. I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“But why, why did you even care? I scarred you and left you for dead.”

Kylo’s hand was shaking as he lifted it and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“I never wanted you to hurt, I always wanted you with me-- by my side. It should really be me asking you why. Why did you decide to come with me? What changed your mind Rey?”

“You saved my life. And you understand me. Luke told me that I reminded him of you-- raw strength. He’s scared of us Kylo. Scared of what we can do with our powers. I need you because you are the only person that understands me. The only person that can help.”

He took in the look on her face, she was surprised but he could feel the gratitude rolling off of her in waves.

“You wouldn't let me die.”

“I _couldn't_ let you die.” He replied, sinking his fingers into her hair and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Her lips were soft and warm against his own, and he never thought it could be like this. That _he_ would be allowed this. Kylo had fantasized about kissing Rey; yet, he always thought that was something he would only get to experience in his dreams.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth and licking at the seam of his lips. Her fingers tangled into his dark locks and she sighed against his lips.

Kylo rolled Rey onto her back and settled his hips between her splayed thighs. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she pressed heated kisses into his skin.

Kylo rolled his hips against hers, he was already painfully hard. The taste of her lips, and the sight of Rey beneath him was almost enough to push him over the edge.

And when she _moaned_ as he rubbed against her clothed pussy, Kylo nearly came undone.

He grabbed one of her hands and tangled their fingers together as he continued to rock against her.

Kylo could feel her heart beating against his chest and he knew that his own heart was beating in sync with hers.

It was Rey who snuck her other hand beneath his shirt and ran her hand up the expanse of his stomach and chest.

Kylo sat back on his haunches and pulled his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind him.

Rey sat up and crawled over to him, raising to her knees as she touched his chest with shaky fingers. She traced each scar with her fingertips.

“What did he do to you?” She whispered.

He grabbed her hands and held them over his heart.

“Nothing that I didn't deserve, starlight.”

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at his face, pulling one of her hands free, she traced the scar she had given him.

“That one is my favorite.” He replied, honestly.

“Why?”

“Because _you_ gave it to me.

He closed the distance, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Rey against his chest. Kylo tilted his head to the side as he kissed her lips once again.

He snuck a hand beneath her shirt and circled his thumb along the jut of her hipbone.

Suddenly, Rey pulled away from his lips and gave him a little smirk as she grabbed the hem on her shirt. She pulled it over her head and tossed it away.

Kylo put his hand over his crotch and rubbed himself to give a little relief. Rey wasn't wearing a breast hand beneath her shirt, she was gloriously bare.

Her breasts were small but perfectly proportioned to the rest of her slim but toned body. Her nipples were a beautiful rosy shade and they were already pebbled in the cool air of the apartment.

Kylo looked into her eyes, asking permission, and when she nodded he closed his hand over her right breast, giving it a tentative squeeze.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of her soft flesh and the hard point of her nipple pressing into his palm.

Rey let her hands fall to the fastenings of his pants and she looked at him with innocence in her eyes. She would be the death of him.

Kylo nodded his approval as she slipped her fingers beneath the band and started to undo the fastenings. Kylo helped her to rid him of his pants, leaving him in his underthings.

He reached for her leggings and pulled at the band. Rey laid down on her back to give him better access.

Slowly, he rolled the fabric down her golden legs. And just like with the shirt, she was bare beneath. Rey was completely naked on the bed in front of him. He couldn't believe he had even gotten this far.

Her face was flushed with a beautiful blush. Kylo pulled his underthings off and settled himself between her thighs once more.

Rey grew bolder, as she let her arms run down the expanse of his back until she was grabbing hold of his ass and pulling him against her.

His cock was pressed against her stomach and he could feel how wet she already was. He growled into her neck as he pressed a kiss to her pulse point.

Kylo grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, giving him more room to rub against her slick folds.

His hand snuck between their bodies.

“Can I.” He asked nervously.

“Yes.”

He grabbed hold of his erection and lined it up with her entrance. Slowly he slid the head of him inside of her, and she was so achingly tight.

She gritted her teeth as he sheathed himself inside of her. Kylo froze to give her time to adjust to his size.

It took every muscle in his body not to thrust into her relentlessly. He needed to make this good for her. He wanted it to be good for her.

She framed his face with her hands and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Okay, I'm ready.” She replied. “You can move.”

Kylo gave short shallow thrusts until her body began to relax and Rey started to moan in pleasure.

She was so warm, so tight. He loved the feel of her.

“Kriff, you're beautiful.” He stated as he rocked into her.

Rey started meeting him, thrust for thrust. Kylo angled his hips and pushed into her, hitting a spot that made her jolt in pleasure.

“There?” He asked.

“Oh.”

He hit the spot again and she moaned against his lips.

“So beautiful. So mine.” He said, punctuating each statement with a thrust.

Kylo leaned down and took one of her rosy nipples between his lips and sucked.

 _She liked that._ He marveled at the way she moaned and how she grew wetter with each suck at her pliant flesh.

He released her breast with a slick pop, dragging his hand between where they were joined and finding her clit.

He rubbed her there and groaned as he felt her walls begin to flutter around him. Kylo speed up his thrusts, chasing his orgasm as she fell over the edge, squeezing and clenching around him.

Her orgasm pushed him over as he filled her with ropes of his come.

Kylo pressed his forehead to hers as he caught breath.

“I love you.” He gasped as he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and pulling Rey tightly to his chest.

“I really do,” he replied, kissing her temple.

“I know. I think I love you too.”

He covered her face in kisses. How did they go from fighting on opposite sides of a war-- to this. This gray area in the middle.

“I think it was always destined to end up like this.” She added, brushing the curls out of his face.

“What was?”

“You and me.”

He smiled as he pulled her into an even tighter embrace.

Tomorrow would be the start of something new. The war wasn't over. But at least for tonight, they could remain in the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas Nori and Shawlee


End file.
